


The Princess and the Pauper

by elleswxrner



Series: my hosie heart [9]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, also check my hosie social media au, hope's a princess and she has a big old fat crush on josie, i did my best okay i'm tired and i don't want to study, idk they're a bit awkward, kinda forbidden love ???, so here's that, there's probably going to be multiple chapters idk depends on your guys, yes it's a royal au because i'm that basic and it bring me JOY, yes it's self spam sue me if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleswxrner/pseuds/elleswxrner
Summary: Princess Hope has always been fascinated by the pauper's work and her daughter.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: my hosie heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259360
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	The Princess and the Pauper

Princess Hope had been born and raised at the palace, and that's all she truly knew. She had grew up surrounded by her parent’s court and taught politics and spells since birth. She was the only heir, the future Queen. A blessing for her family. Her kingdom, once cursed now thrived with live, magic and riches. Hope’s birth broke the curse of darkness and pain her kingdom and family had been cursed with. Her own magical essence bringing the peace her people had once known and thought would never see again. She was a gift for her people, the promise of a new day, the hope they so desperately needed.

However, such a big bargain didn’t come empty of fears and responsibilities. Hope knew since birth she was special and it didn’t come short of reminders. People had died to ensure her birth. Innocent people had died to protect her since she was a child, blinded by the promises of her power once she reached enough age. And so he had been taught all she needed to know, becoming the most powerful witch since her own grandmother even before she turned of age. Hope understood how important she was and what her responsibilities and duties were. She was reminded of it every morning when she looked at the mirror. When people bowed down to her on court and on the streets.

The young princess didn’t have many things to truly look forwards, nothing that made her curiosity spark ever happened at court. She only ever got that feeling on two occasions. When she learnt magic by her aunt Freya or Davina’s hand and when the pauper came to palace to make her dresses. 

To watch her work felt like magic to her, a true spectacle. She had been dressing the royal family for years. Making the most stunning dresses she had ever seen and never missing one delivery. She had grown up staring at the fancy silk and watching her transform it into the most beautiful pieces of clothing she could dream of. She would sit and watch as the pauper mended the details, helped by her two daughters. And thought they were near Hope' age, they would never talk to each other. The two girls were told to not speak unless spoken to when addressing the royal family. And Hope, even if she had been desperate for friends, always felt shy around them. So she would just sit and watch them, envious of the bond they shared and marveled with the clothes their family provided. The youngest Mikaelson thought that nothing could ever compare to the beauty of her handiwork. Until one day she was proven wrong.

Time passed and the princess grew up. At the age of seventeen she was the perfect mix of her parents. Anyone who looked into her blue eyes could see the mischievous charm inherited from her father, just as they could see the grace and fierceness she had gotten from her mother. The shy little girl she had once been had been now replaced by a confident young woman. Bold enough to take part on royal councils, wise enough to find her way around politics and powerful enough to make their enemies think twice before making a move against her people and kingdom. But there were some things that never changed, and those were her fascination with the pauper's work and her daughter.

A reluctant knock on the heavy doors steal her attention away from the old grimoire. With one work, she gives permission for them to enter her bedchamber. Only when she finishes the read the spell she had been trying to master, she sets her eyes on her. The pauper's daughter. Josette. She had learned her name once, when her mother had scolded her softly for speaking out of turn. The young girl had complimented the Queen, and Hayley had offered her a kind smile, complementing the little dress she had been wearing that day. Hope was fourteen and she couldn't help but stare at her, compelled by her bright smile.

The royal girl snaps out of her dreaming, realizing that her blue eyes are locked into her dark ones, staring a second too long. She closes the book and jumps off the window seat, mending her pale blue dress as much as she can.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, your highness. I'm sorry to bother you, my mother sends me to present you the dresses for the party."

"Masquerade." Hope corrects her without thinking. Her father had scolded her too many times for not knowing the difference. Slightly offended when she would call the Annual Mikaelson Masquerade a mere party. "It's a Masquerade."

"Right, apologies."

"No need to." She smiles kindly before looking away, moving gracefully to her bed, where the dresses were being displayed. Her eyes grow wider, staring in awe at the pieces in front of her. "Your family's work is always the most impressive."

“Thank you, your Highness. **”** The brunette politely says, smiling at her. Hope has to bite down her lips, resisting the urge to tell her to call her Hope. But she couldn’t do it; she would get her in so much trouble if they were caught. **“** The Queen said you should choose two, in case anything happens.”

Her blue eyes trailed over the ten dresses laid on her bed. The colors going from emerald green to sapphire blue and blood red. But her gaze stops at one particular dress. The contrast from the dark green with the details in silver and gold-like colors take her attention. The soft silk, provided by her family for their gowns, never felt better to her touch. It was amazing, so different from all the others she had seen before. 

“This one. And the blue dark blue. I wish to try them on.”

And so she did. Standing in front of the large mirror she could hardly recognize herself. The silk hugging her body perfectly, the contrast making her eyes more noticeable and her fair skin smoother. The dress had an opening, disguised between the large skirt to offer more mobility and comfort. Hope could only think about how much her aunt Rebekah would love it.

“Your mother truly outdid herself.”

“I made it.”

“What? **”** the princess ask, not having properly heard the brunette speak. Her words had been spoken shyly, as if embarrassed by them

**“** I made this dress, Your Highness. The blue one too.”

“Josette…” Hope said, tearing her eyes form her reflection to the taller brunette next to her.

She was younger than her but truly most talented. It shouldn’t have come to her as a surprise; she had seen her work alongside her mother. Her sister had decided to work with their father on the Forge, stopping her visits with their mother a long time ago. But she didn’t. She studied her mother's moves, and even suggested some changes, always to her mother and never daring to explain her idea out loud. Josette loved the work. She loved tearing the materials apart to join them again. Hope has seen the way her eyes shined when Queen Hayley had told her she had potential. When she’d helped her mother with the gowns for the wedding of her Aunt Freya and Keelin. Hope could sense the pride radiate from her whenever they complimented her mother's work.

But this was different. The dress was nothing she had seen before. The dress was marvelous and it was original. Something made from the pauper for the princess. Even if Hope was full aware it was what they paid for, she couldn’t help but feel warm knowing the brunette had made it thinking of her. The idea that maybe the girl thought about her from time to time made her smile.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” She replies, blushing softly under the words of praise coming from the royal beauty.

“No, I’m serious. This is amazing, Josie. I knew you helped your mother’s business. But I never… I never knew you made them.” Hope insists, turning to look form the girl's reflection on the mirror to the girl. Standing on the stand they were more or less the same height. The princess could see her smile shyly. "What?"

"Sorry?"

"You're smiling, what for?"

"Oh, it's silly, Your Highness."

"Humor, please." she insists, curious to know what had made her smile in such a genuine way. 

The girl licks her lips, toying with her fingers before speaking softly. "Just, I didn't think you knew my name. That's all."

"You've been coming to the palace for years, of course I know your name." Hope says, amused but he fact that she had caused that reaction to the beauty next to her. "So, what do you think? Do I look royally pretty?"

"You look beautiful." Josette says. The honestly and awe on her voice makes Hope look down, suddenly feeling shy under her eyes, feeling the burn rise to her face. "You look very nice, Your Highness." 

"Hope. You can call me Hope when we're alone, if you want of course."

"I-I could get on trouble for that, Princess."

"I won't tell if you don't." Hope smiles at her, the mischievous shine on her blue eyes making them sparkle. "Deal?"

"Deal... Hope." The pauper's daughter says after considering it. The thought of calling the princess by her name seemed like a dream so distant suddenly made reality. 

Hope's smile grows wider -not that she thought it could be possible. Ice blue meeting chocolate brown and none of them could think they'd get tired of staring at each other. For Hope, Josette was a diamond in the rough. She could archive more than anyone would think, she had talent and a certain light that made her ideas and herself shine without anyone's help. For the pauper's daughter, the princess was a mystery. An old soul that knew too much and had too many responsibilities. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her being carefree. But now, seeing her smile so genuinely at her, made her wish they could stay frozen in this moment. Where there were no titles and no restrictions. They were just two girls, staring at each other for one moment too long yet somehow feeling like they hadn't had enough of the view.


End file.
